<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kogane-McClain by pessoa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23858287">Kogane-McClain</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pessoa/pseuds/pessoa'>pessoa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, Pining Keith (Voltron), Slow Burn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:02:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,544</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23858287</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pessoa/pseuds/pessoa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Keith goes on a time-jump mission to help an alien civilization. When he accidentally sees his future last name, Kogane-McClain, his entire world is turned upside-down.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Keith/Lance (Voltron), Klance - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>274</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The paladins of Voltron stand before the Elarian leaders in a streamlined room that is empty save for a booth in the middle. The shiny, metallic booth has a touchscreen display next to the narrow doorway. Inside the booth there is one lone hook, holding what looks like a high-tech version of a VR headset. The silence is broken by Lance who says, “Uh, can you run that by us again? And slightly less, um, technical?”</p><p>The Elarian leaders look at each other in confusion. “But that <em> was </em> our simple explanation!”</p><p>Pidge pinches the bridge of her nose. “Okay... I think I can give this a shot. What Decren and Aflor are saying is that they can perceive moments from the future when they look through that Oculus-type thing. But they only do so in very short intervals and in emergency situations, like now. The reason for the short limit is to protect the time traveller and to not disrupt the future from the past. Like in every sci-fi movie ever.”</p><p>“But how will taking something from the future <em> not </em> disrupt it?” Shiro asks.</p><p>“Good question,” Decren says. “We know that in the future there is an abundance of Elarixir, our life force, but we currently don’t know how to produce more.” Earlier, Decren had shown them the glowing Elarixir in a small vial. It couldn’t have been more than a teaspoon’s worth. “Our stores are almost depleted and we don’t have enough to run more tests to figure out how to produce more. If we can just obtain a few more samples we would be able to finish the job in our time.”</p><p>Allura nods. “And you’re certain you saw Keith Kogane help you with this?”</p><p>Once again, the leaders look at each other. “We are certain it is him, yes.”</p><p>“Although…,” the leader named Aflor starts to say something but Decren stops her. They speak in their language to each other and their tentacle-like appendages point from one paladin to another. </p><p>Shiro steps forward. “We have to be certain our paladin will be safe. If there’s a detail that compromises his safety in any way…”</p><p>“Oh, the detail does not compromise any safety,” Decren says. </p><p>“There is only a slight name change but that is all we can reveal at this moment,” Aflor says which earns another round of foreign-language reprimanding from Decren.</p><p>Lance snorts. “A name change? Keith, that is so <em> extra </em> of you. I totally believe that.”</p><p>Momentary confusion hits Keith over hearing about the name change but if the Elarians say it is a minor detail then it shouldn’t affect the mission. He steps toward the booth. “Shiro, it’s fine. I’m ready to do this.” He places the Oculus-like headset over his eyes.</p><p>One of the leaders double-checks the date and time on the touchscreen by the booth. “Everything is set. The booth will be soundproofed and completely dark. You are to follow the instructions as we told you earlier. And remember, -”</p><p>“I know, I know. Avoid my future self.”</p><p>“Aw, wish I could go see my future self,” Lance muses. “I wonder how much more handsome I get.”</p><p>“Lance,” Allura says in a tone that tells him to be quiet.</p><p>Keith avoids their worried looks, especially coming from Hunk and Shiro. He calmly enters the booth. The Elarians have a 100% success rate of coming back when they do this, so what’s the big deal? He harbors no hesitation to complete this mission. One Elarian says, “We will start the protocol” and Pidge and Shiro shout good luck before the booth door is closed.</p><p>Complete darkness and silence envelop Keith. The Elarians gave a time window of slightly less than two minutes to complete the mission. The headset flashes an overlay screen on the upper perimeters of his vision, showing the present date and time along with his name. It feels like being in a first-person video game. Flashes of writing that look like code in the Elarian language scroll by before they phase out and he’s left in total darkness again. </p><p>Keith can’t see or hear anything but he can <em> feel </em> that he is somewhere else. A slight draft of being in a more open room than the booth alarms his senses. The air is somewhat mustier. He was ordered to keep the headset on at all times but he feels slightly anxious knowing his peripheral view will be compromised. He extends his arm in front of him but touches only air. All at once his vision returns but it is dark. The headset adjusts automatically in some sort of night vision. He is in the hall that the Elarians instructed him would be his first location.</p><p>
  <em> ‘Walk down the hall and enter a room on the right. Be as quiet as possible.’ </em>
</p><p>He remembers the instructions to a T. The walls seem to be made of stone and give Keith the sense of a crypt. The hall is about the length of a house. He sees that the end of the hall splits and takes a right toward the next room. No time for exploring or second-guessing. Despite being all alone he gets the sense that he is following someone. Knowing that it’s his future self that he’s following sends a chill up his spine that he did not expect. <em> Focus </em>, he reminds himself.</p><p><em> ‘In the far right corner of the room there will be a flask-like container on the floor. You are to pick it up and that will be the end of the mission.’ </em>   </p><p>Keith scans the room where there are four large stone tables. If the instructions are correct, then the container should be just behind the farther one. He walks over and sees it. All going to plan. This is easier than he thought it’d be. He’s almost disappointed that there were no enemies to fight off. Just as he picks the container up, a voice emits from a comms device in the next room further ahead.</p><p>
  <em> “Kogane-McClain, the area is secured. You may proceed.” </em>
</p><p>Keith freezes in place. Lance is part of this mission too? Is he with future-Keith in the next room or in another part of this labyrinth? He is about to walk forward but remembers what the Elarians said. ‘<em> No interacting with your future self’. </em> But looking isn’t interacting, right? As he is about to step into the next room, the headset displays a message: </p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>Dropoff from Keith Kogane-McClain to Keith Kogane successful. Mission end.</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p><em> What the ...? </em>Keith can’t process what he just saw. Why was his future name like that? It must be a mistake. He is so thrown that he doesn’t quite register a voice nearby (Shiro?) telling him everything will be okay. He thinks he is still in the crypt-like space when the pitch-blackness returns, quickly followed by the voices of the other paladins nearby. Keith takes the headset off and the Elarians cheer at the sight of the flask-container in his hand. He hands it over to them and they wrap their appendages around him in a hug.</p><p>“You don’t know how much this means to us!” Decren proclaims with extreme emotion. “We can’t thank you enough! You have just saved thousands of lives!” They profusely thank Keith and the rest of the paladins.</p><p>Keith reassures them that it was nothing. But his face is still clouded in confusion over what he saw. Shiro puts a hand on his shoulder and asks, “Are you okay, Keith?”</p><p>“Uh, yeah,” Keith replies without much conviction. All Keith can think of are the words <em> Keith Kogane-McClain </em> in bold typescript on the overlay screen. As far as he knows, there’s only one reason people hyphenate names like that and it makes Keith’s entire body shiver. He looks back at the leaders. “H-How many years in the future did you say this was?”</p><p>“Approximately seven. You didn’t interact with your future self, did you?”</p><p>“No, I didn’t. I was still in the room with the four tables and container.”</p><p>“How was it?” Pidge asks, concern etched on her face. “You look like you’ve seen a ghost.”</p><p>Keith looks at the other paladins.The one paladin he simply does not want to face is the one stepping toward him. “Did you figure out what the name change was? Does it also start with a K? Are you a ‘Karl’ in the future?”</p><p>“Lance, enough. This is no laughing matter,” Allura says, placing herself between them, clearly seeing that Keith was under some distress. “Keith, we wouldn’t have sent you unless we knew that your safety was guaranteed. Tell us, is something wrong?”</p><p>Keith tries to shake the memory off like a bad dream. “It’s … fine, Princess. I’m fine, just a little disoriented. Think I need some rest, that’s all.”</p><p>Decren agrees. “It is normal to experience fatigue after a time-jump. But it diminishes by the next day.”</p><p>The Elarians once again profusely thank the paladins and they say their goodbyes. Shiro leads them back to their transport vehicle for the short trip back to the Castleship where Coran awaits. The second they board, Lance hovers near Keith, ready to tease him with an arsenal of names. “Lord Edgelord? The Duke of Darkness? Or plain old Mister Morbid?”</p><p>“Lance, <em> shut up</em>,” Keith says. He heads to the back of the vehicle, separate from everyone else. He hears Allura and Shiro speaking in whispers.</p><p>Hunk gets Lance to quiet down. Pidge looks back at Keith with some curiosity but knows better to leave him alone for now.</p><p>Keith looks out a window at the diminishing landscape of the Elarian planet. How can a relatively easy mission take such a toll on him? There’s no way he can tell anyone about this. First off, they would never believe him. He can hardly believe it himself. How is it possible that he and Lance went from how they are now, to married partners? The worst part is, Keith has been harboring a crush on Lance for months but has in no way acted on it. Meanwhile, Lance views Keith as a rival. It just doesn’t make sense.</p><p>Once they’re back on the Castleship, Keith goes straight to his room. His tiredness fights against his confusion. He’s too disturbed to sleep, though his eyes want to close. He lies in bed, trying to make sense of it all.</p><p>There’s a knock on the door that Keith wants to ignore.</p><p>“Keith, can I come in?”</p><p>If it was anyone else besides Shiro, he probably would have said no. Keith slides the doors open and lets him in.</p><p>Shiro studies Keith’s face once they’re alone in Keith’s room. “Keith, I know you said you’re fine… but you’re clearly affected by something that you saw or heard.”</p><p>Keith sighs. He didn’t want to discuss this so soon but he knows he can trust Shiro not to tell anyone. Besides, he should probably let this out before it eats him alive. “Shiro, I… I’m not Keith Kogane in the future.”</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>“I heard my future self’s name said over a comms device.”</p><p>Shiro looks at Keith with concern. “And what was it?”</p><p>“Kogane-McClain.”</p><p>Shiro’s eyes widen at that bit of information. He fights hard to stop the smile playing on his lips. “Really? Are you sure the voice wasn’t referring to the both of you or…”</p><p>“At the end of the time-jump I saw my name on the overlay screen. <em> Keith Kogane-McClain </em>.”</p><p>Shiro absorbs this in silence.</p><p>“Could… could there be another reason I took his name? Maybe something happened to Lance and-”</p><p>“Keith, I wouldn’t resort to a convoluted explanation. Ever heard of Occam’s razor?”</p><p>“Oc-what?”</p><p>“The simplest explanation is usually the right one.” Now Shiro doesn’t hide the smile that breaks out across his face. “That’s great news! I’ll pretend to be surprised when you both announce your engagement in the future.”</p><p>“But Shiro, this doesn’t make <em> any </em> sense! I can’t imagine us <em> dating</em>, let alone getting married! We fight all the time, we can’t be in the same room without insulting each other and he doesn’t even remotely like me!”</p><p>Shiro stops him. “But how do you feel about him?”</p><p>Keith can’t help the blush that arises. “What does it matter what I feel if he hates me so much?”</p><p>“Keith, Lance hardly hates you. And there are plenty of moments where you two get along. Your dynamic isn’t all doom and gloom.”</p><p>Keith isn’t convinced. “Do you think this is one version of the future? Maybe things will change between now and then and we won’t…”</p><p>“Keith, <em> stop</em>. Why are you so adamant to run away from this future?”</p><p>“I don’t want to run away from it. I just think it’s impossible!”</p><p>Shiro ruminates in silence, studying the wall for answers. “This is a turn of events. It also leaves the question open of whether to tell Lance or not.”</p><p>“<em>No way</em>. He would take this even worse than I am, trust me.”</p><p>Shiro doesn’t seem to be listening to what Keith is saying. “I’m really proud of your work today. That took some serious bravery venturing toward the future. But you didn’t hesitate for even a moment.”</p><p>Keith doesn’t want to admit that he now wishes he didn’t. Obviously he’s glad for helping the Elarian people but at what cost to his own sanity? Shiro sees Keith absorbed in his own thoughts and places a hand on his shoulder.</p><p>“Keith, you did good today. I know it’ll be hard but try not to think about the name you saw. Just live your life as you normally would. Get some rest and we can talk more about this tomorrow, if you want.”</p><p>Shiro leaves the room and Keith lies back down on his bed. He can’t imagine any kind of parallel universe or time that would have Lance be his husband. It just wasn’t possible. He’s about to journal his mess of thoughts but the fatigue really starts to settle in. He feels a slight sense of relief before his eyes close and sleep overtakes him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's the day after Keith's time-jump and finding out his future (married) name. A confrontation occurs.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Keith wakes up late the next morning, his body needing the extra rest to combat the time-jump fatigue. He stretches out and shivers mid-yawn as he recalls yesterday’s events. Did that really happen? And will he ever get that hyphenated name out of his head? Only distractions and keeping busy will help him get through the day. After taking a long shower he heads to the dining room where everyone is chatting as normal at the table, already halfway through their breakfasts. He sits down and starts eating.</p><p>“Feeling better today, Keith?” Allura asks, sunnily.</p><p>“Yeah, I think so,” Keith says but he avoids looking at Lance sitting across from him.</p><p>“Oh, I know!” Lance says and then points finger-guns at Keith. “Keith <em> ‘Hurricane’ </em> Kogane. ‘Cause you want to sound like a wrestler. Or maybe you are a wrestler in the future?”</p><p>“Don’t start with all that again,” Keith says, already tired of Lance’s antics.</p><p>“Keith with two ee’s! K-e-e-t-h. Or maybe three e’s!”</p><p>Shiro says, “Lance, please cut it out.”</p><p>Pidge shrugs. “Name changes happen. I went from Katie Holt to Pidge Gunderson. There’s lots of reasons people change their names, doesn’t make it any less valid.”</p><p>Hunk pours himself another glass of berry juice. “Hmm, Pidge is right. Hey Keith, maybe if you share it with us now, we can all start calling you by your new name and then it won’t feel so weird?”</p><p>“Guys, it’s nothing like that,” Keith says, feeling his face getting warm. “Can we please talk about something, <em> anything</em>, else?”</p><p>Allura remarks on how fluffy the pancakes are that Coran and Hunk made. They discuss the ingredients they used to mimic the buttermilk variety that the paladins are used to back on Earth. Keith tries to focus on his breakfast and not look up from his plate.</p><p>“Hey, Count Keithula, pass me the syrup.”</p><p>Keith chews on his food so hard he almost bites his tongue. “I’m not passing you anything until you call me by my <em> actual</em>, current name.”</p><p>Lance smirks. “Fine, <em> Keith</em>. So how embarrassing is your future name that you don’t want to tell us?”</p><p>“Worse than you can imagine.”</p><p>Lance laughs. “Oh come on then, tell us! It’ll be good for a laugh!”</p><p>Shiro gives him a stern look. “Enough, Lance.”</p><p>Lance looks like he is about to jokingly suggest another name but then stops himself. He looks from Shiro to Keith and back to Shiro. Something dawns on him. “Wait a minute… Shiro, did Keith tell you the name already?”</p><p>Shiro is about to protest when Keith interrupts.</p><p>“Yes, I told Shiro,” Keith snaps at Lance. “Because I can trust him not to be a dick about it like you would.”</p><p>Lance’s jaw drops open. “What? That’s so unfair!”</p><p>“Is it? You’ve been making fun of me nonstop since you found out about the name change. Why the hell would I tell you anything?”</p><p>“It’s just a joke!”</p><p>“Everything’s a big joke to you! You never take anything seriously!”</p><p>The tension in the room doubles by the second. Neither paladin shows any sign of backing down.</p><p>“Excuse me for trying to lighten things up a bit! Jeez.” Lance looks around the table with an expression that reads <em> ‘is this guy crazy or what?’ </em></p><p>Keith puts his fork down. “This whole thing isn’t funny to me, okay?”</p><p>“Well, how am I supposed to know how bad it is if you won’t tell me anything?” Lance slams his own fork down, which bounces off the side of his almost-empty plate before clattering loudly onto the floor.</p><p>“Because I don’t <em> want </em> you to know! Can’t you get that through your stupid head?” Keith didn’t expect to sound so harsh but he’s hit his tipping point.</p><p>Lance sees red and looks about ready to give as good as he got. He angrily pushes back from the table and stands up. “Oh sure! I’m the ‘stupid’ one who never understands anything, right? You always do this! You keep me out of the loop because you think you’re so much better than me. And you tell Shiro everything but I don’t deserve to know? Well, fuck you, Keith!” Lance angrily walks away from the table.</p><p>Keith bolts up, almost knocking his chair back. “See, Shiro? It’s impossible. There is <em>no</em> fucking way I’m ever marrying him. I don’t care what I saw, it’s definitely not happening anymore.”</p><p>Utensils drop from midair all around the table. Hunk knocks over his full glass, ruining his and Shiro’s meals. Allura chokes on the fruit she’s eating. Pidge and Coran stare wide-eyed at Keith.</p><p>Lance freezes at the doorway where he was about to storm out. He whips his head around. “What did you say?” It’s a demand instead of a question.</p><p>Keith looks at Lance straight in the eye for the first time since he found out about his future name. “My fucking name in the future was Keith Kogane-McClain. Happy? Still want to joke about it?”</p><p>The silence that ensues is suffocating. Allura comes to her senses and starts ushering everyone out of the dining room. Hunk and Pidge want to stay but Shiro insists that they need privacy right now.</p><p>For once, Lance is too stunned to speak. He looks at Keith like he is seeing him for the first time. After a little while he manages to hoarsely ask, “But… how?”</p><p>Keith’s shoulders drop. He feels a slight relief that he doesn’t have to hide this burden anymore. “I don’t know. Your guess is as good as mine. I wasn’t going to tell you but maybe now that you know we can both make sure it never happens.”</p><p>Lance places a hand over his own forehead, complete shock in his eyes. “You… you’re sure about this? Maybe it’s a different McClain or … wait, you’re not making this up to spite me, are you?”</p><p>“I would never make this up.” Keith repeats to Lance exactly what happened in the 1 minute and 42 seconds that he was in the future. Everything from walking down the dark hall, to finding the container, to hearing the comms message, to the overlay screen displaying that the dropoff came from ‘Keith Kogane-McClain’. Their anger seems to subside for the time being into one of shared disbelief.</p><p>“What do we do now?” Lance asks.</p><p>Keith sighs. “You know how Slav said there are multiple realities? Well, maybe that is just one that could have happened. If we change things to-”</p><p>Lance cuts him off. “Wait, aren’t there consequences to changing the future?”</p><p>“Yeah, but clearly this is something we don’t want to happen, right?”</p><p>Lance makes a face. “Well, I don’t really see how we need to change anything right now. I mean, we’re more on track to murder each other than marry each other.”</p><p>Keith smirks at this. “I guess you’re right.”</p><p>Lance cocks his head, putting a hand to his ear. “Did I hear that correctly, Keith? Are you actually saying that the ‘stupid’ one of the group is right?”</p><p>Keith frowns. “Lance, I didn’t mean to call you stupid, I was just… look, I’m sorry, okay? I shouldn’t have said that.”</p><p>A strange silence follows. Keith is so used to Lance having a retort for everything. They quietly look at each before Lance reaches down to pick up his fallen fork. “I’m not stupid,” he says softly and it tears something in Keith.</p><p>“I know, you’re not. <em> I’m </em> stupid for saying it.”</p><p>Lance gently places his fork on his plate. “No. You’re stupid for not <em> telling </em> me. Were you really gonna keep this name thing to yourself?”</p><p>“I don’t know… I was trying to spare you! I knew you would hate it.”</p><p>“And what about you? Do you hate it?”</p><p>Keith wishes he could avoid Lance’s stare. Why was he asking him this? Keith turns red and doesn’t look at him directly. “It’s clearly not going to happen.”</p><p>“Pfft.” Lance rolls his eyes. “You should be so lucky, Kogane. I’m total husband material.”</p><p>Lance has that familiar smirk returning to his face. Keith is almost relieved that they’re back to banter. “<em>Not </em> happening,” he emphasizes.</p><p>“Hmm,” Lance says. “Right. <em> Not </em> happening. We should, like, pinky-swear on this.”</p><p>“Pinky-swear? What are we, ten?”</p><p>“Give me your damn pinky, Kogane, unless you <em> want </em> to be a Kogane-McClain.”</p><p>Keith leans over the table and reluctantly links his hand with Lance’s.</p><p>“Okay, so this is our pact. We have to swear we will not change how we are and that we will not fall for each other.”</p><p>“Fine,” Keith says. His hand is about to start sweating. He hasn’t had this much contact with Lance since the ‘cradled-you-in-my-arms’ incident, which Lance <em> still </em> denies.</p><p>“No, not <em> fine </em>. You have to say it! I’ll go first. I, Lance McClain, swear I will not fall in love with Keith Kogane. Simple! Your turn.”</p><p>Keith proceeds in a monotone. “I, Keith Kogane, swear I will not fall in love with Lance McClain. There.”</p><p>“Okay, good.” Lance unlocks his pinky from Keith’s. “The pinky-swear to end all pinky-swears! Remember, our future not-together depends on it.” He studies Keith for a second longer than Keith is comfortable with before turning to walk away.</p><p>Lance doesn’t get very far before he trips over Pidge who is crouched in the hallway near the door. A cacophony of frantic voices follow. Keith looks out into the hallway and sees everyone guiltily stepping away from the wall and apologizing for eavesdropping. Keith shakes his head and walks back to his own room, lost in thought. He gently touches his finger where Lance linked with his. God, he really must be lovesick. </p><p>How could he break a promise to not fall in love when he already has?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The rest of the paladins react to Keith and Lance's pact to never fall in love with each other. And a training exercise goes slightly awry.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The paladins treated cleaning duty on the Castleship with military-like precision. Armed with their respective materials and devices they spread out to the outer wings of the ship and slowly converged to the center where most of their work would be concentrated.</p><p>Keith is in the north-facing wing, using a power cleaner with a backpack attachment that is a lot louder than he thought it’d be. He goes down the empty hall and blasts the cleaning agent through a vacuum-like nozzle, spraying against the walls and floor. A cloud of disinfectant hangs in the air briefly before he moves on. The repetitive exercise lets his mind wander a bit. He recalls hours earlier when he ran into Lance in the bathroom, both paladins slightly awkward at the sight of each other. They’d stepped into each other’s way as Lance was leaving from his morning shower and Keith was entering the bathroom. Just as they passed each other, Lance turned and asked, “Hey. How do you feel about me today?”</p><p>Keith looked back at Lance. His hair was damp and he smelled so clean and fresh. The blue of his bathrobe almost matched his eyes. He swallowed before answering, “I haven’t fallen for you overnight if that’s what you’re asking.”</p><p>“Good,” Lance said, finger-gunning at him. “Right back at ya!”</p><p>The butterflies in Keith’s stomach continue to flutter around as he walks down the hall aiming the nozzle in spiralling circles. The paladins were congregating closer to the kitchen area, the toughest part saved for last. As Keith approaches the kitchen he hears the tail-end of a conversation between Hunk and Lance.</p><p>“... and I would’ve baked the best wedding cake ever for you two!” Hunk sadly remarks as he is cleaning out one of the ovens.</p><p>“Hunk, I said you can <em> still </em> make one for my wedding. It just won’t be with Keith, okay?” Lance mops the area near the oven. He notices Keith in the doorway and jumps slightly in surprise. “Um, right Keith?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Keith agrees quickly which only deepens Hunk’s frown. Rover whizzes by with an attachment that wipes down the glass surfaces. Pidge follows a few seconds after keeping a close eye on it. </p><p>“Pidge, are you making Rover do your dirty work for you?”</p><p>“Hey, don’t be mad ‘cause your programming skills don’t match mine. And were you guys still talking about Keith and Lance’s marriage?”</p><p>Hearing it said out loud like that unnerves Keith. “That’s still not happening. As I think you overheard yesterday, me and Lance are getting out of it.”</p><p>Pidge ignores the eavesdropping accusation. “I’m not entirely sure this is something you can escape. I’ve been reading up on the Elarians. They’ve had this kind of time-travel technology for a really long time. They know what they’re doing when they use it. The future doesn’t get altered from when they see it.”</p><p>“First time for everything,” Keith says, taking clean dishes out from a dishwasher, his vacuum useless here after Lance has already mopped up. “We’re going to be the exception.”</p><p>“Yup! This is strictly a case of enemies coming together for a common goal,” Lance says. “We’re gonna make this not happen. So Hunk, put me down for a big chocolate and cherry cake for <em> my </em> wedding.”</p><p>“Gross,” Keith says. “Cherries can be so sour.”</p><p>“Well, it’s a good thing you’re not going to be my groom then, huh? Have someone else make your wedding cake.”</p><p>“Pfft. I don’t want a wedding cake. I don’t even want to get married.”</p><p>“<em>What</em>?” Lance says, almost in outrage. “Why not?”</p><p>“It’s not for me.”</p><p>“What, you think you’ll never find the love of your life?” Lance almost sounds disappointed. “Someone you want to spend the rest of your life with?”</p><p>“I don’t know. But even if I do, what’s the whole point of some big lavish ceremony? It’s overkill. It’s fine for an attention-grabber like you.”</p><p>Lance makes a face. “I don’t <em> grab </em> attention, people just <em> give </em> it to me. It’s my natural charisma.”</p><p>“Whatever.”</p><p>Lance puts more pressure into his mopping. “Fine, Mr. Loner. You’ll be whatever’s the male equivalent of the Cat Lady.”</p><p>Hunk offers, “Cat Man?”</p><p>“Cat <em> and </em> Dog Man,” Keith says.</p><p>Pidge says, “Keith, if you have a million cats and dogs in the future then I will definitely visit you more often than I would ever visit Lance.”</p><p>“Hey!" Lance shouts. "That’s so rude!”</p><p>“I’ll visit you, buddy,” Hunk says to Lance. “Although if-no, WHEN, you both end up married to each other, I’ll be visiting Keith too! Ha, it’s literally the best-case scenario!”</p><p>Lance narrows his eyes at him. “You’re really not going to give up on this, are you?”</p><p>“But it would be perfect!” Hunk says wistfully. “And not only would you two have a bunch of pets but maybe a kid or two and…”</p><p>Lance has to snap Hunk out of his daydream. “Stop. It. And this goes for you too Pidge. Me and Keith are <em> not </em> getting married. Mark my words.”</p><p>Hunk expresses further disappointment while Pidge looks skeptical at the whole ordeal. Keith is at least glad that he and Lance are on the same page, working toward a common goal. Even if the end result isn’t exactly something he wants.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Later in the week they go through a routine flight training exercise with the lions. They navigate through rough terrain and narrow valleys to chase several flying drones Coran set up for them. Hunk and Pidge separate from Lance and Keith as they fly fast closer together, gaining on the last drone. Soon Keith realizes Lance is in competition with him to get there first. There is the narrowest valley of jagged rocks that Keith hopes Lance doesn’t consider as a shortcut. When he sees him veer to that side, Keith cuts in and skids his own lion against Blue, essentially running Blue off the road but out of harm’s way. He maneuvers around to descend on the last drone and attack it. He doubles back to look for Blue. Through the comms, he checks in on its pilot. “Lance, you okay?” He can’t make out what Lance says back but it sounds a bit like a curse. Shiro speaks into the comms and tells Keith to get back to base to join the rest of them.</p><p>Once docked, he looks over to see Lance unharmed, thank god. But right near him stands Shiro with his arms crossed and he does not look happy.</p><p>“Keith, this was a group exercise, not every man for himself. There was no reason to push Lance off like that.”</p><p>“I wasn’t trying to beat him, I was pushing him out of harm’s way!”</p><p>“I was fine, I knew what I was doing!” Lance counters, defending himself.</p><p>“If you took that path, we wouldn’t be having this conversation right now, you’d be in the medic bay!”</p><p>Shiro steps in between them before things get more heated. “Keith, I think you need to take a break for the rest of the day,” Shiro says.</p><p>Keith angrily steps away from his lion and almost throws his helmet off once he’s alone in his room. He knows he shouldn’t have overstepped some boundaries but at the same time Lance was putting himself in serious danger. He’d never forgive himself if something bad happened to Lance and he didn’t reach out to stop it. Keith is halfway out of his shirt before he hears a knock on the door. </p><p>“Hey, it’s me.”</p><p>Keith freezes, surprised to hear Lance’s voice. He would have sworn Lance would still be complaining to Shiro about Keith ‘ruining’ the training exercise. He puts his shirt back on and asks, “What do you want?”</p><p>“Can we argue for like another two minutes?”</p><p>Keith snorts at the request. Of course Lance would like the last word in. He opens the door but doesn’t invite him inside. “What now?”</p><p>Lance momentarily loses his grip on the helmet he’s holding but he recovers. “Um, you’re sweaty.”</p><p>“You probably are too, under all that armor. What’s your point?”</p><p>Lance pulls himself together. “Uh, just wanted to say I’m still kind of mad at you but I think I know why you would sabotage the mission like that.”</p><p>“Sabotage? I wasn’t trying to sabotage anything-”</p><p>“Dammit, will you let me finish, Keith?”</p><p>Keith folds his arms and studies Lance. There’s something different about his tone. Keith wants to be mad but instead his heart skips a beat.</p><p>“I know you were just trying to protect me…”</p><p>Keith turns red at his remark. Lance does too and quickly continues.</p><p>“... like you would for any of the other Paladins! ‘Cause you're like that, you put yourself in harm’s way to save others. Like the way you didn’t hesitate to help the Elarians the other day? That’s just how you are, Keith. Pigheaded, but I guess brave?”</p><p>Keith’s blush doesn’t let up. Is Lance actually sort of complimenting him? “What else was I supposed to do? You could have gotten yourself killed.”</p><p>“Heh. That would’ve been a real shortcut to you not being a Kogane-McClain in the future, huh?”</p><p>“Lance, joking about your own possible death isn’t funny.”</p><p>Lance shrugs, looking slightly sheepish. “I don’t know. Maybe I flew riskily because… a small part of me knew you’d have my back?”</p><p>Keith doesn’t know what to say. He and Lance awkwardly stand at the doorway, neither looking directly at the other. Keith can hear his own pulse in his ears. “I… I’ll try to work better with you next time. For Voltron.”</p><p>Lance nods, and stands up straighter. His usual smirk returns to his face. “Sounds good, Kogane! However, when we’re not in Voltron mode, we can still hate on each other. Kind of like how some tv actors can’t stand each other in real life but when they’re in the studio they work flawlessly together.”</p><p>Keith cracks a smile at this analogy. “Sure. Now go away. I hate you.”</p><p>“Back atcha!” Lance says, smiling as he walks away.</p><p>Keith closes the door. His heart beats wildly inside his chest. Sure, the conversation ended in their usual banter but he can’t recall Lance ever talking to him like that. ‘<em> A small part of me knew you’d have my back’ </em> . Keith would never admit it to Lance but he would do absolutely anything to protect him. Keith wants to <em> always </em> be there to protect him. He sighs, taking his shirt off and ready to hit the showers.</p><p>He didn’t expect to make up with Lance so quickly. As little as a few weeks ago, this argument would have fueled them for days. How things have changed…</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Honestly so glad anyone reads and likes my work! Thanks so much!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Feelings are finally revealed in this last chapter!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next few days have the Paladins in continued training, from more flight exercises to combat drills and other physical exertions. One day, a distress signal calls out to the castle bridge. Coran instructs that they are to go to planet Neppzie immediately. The planet’s airspace has been invaded with three Galra warships ready to attack.</p><p>Voltron comes together flawlessly. They work to destroy the commanding ship first and then split up into two groups: Red and Blue on one team, Green, Yellow and Black on the other.  Their strategy is to assist the planet Neppzie’s own air units in deft attacks on the other two Galra ships. Keith and Lance work in harmony to distract one of the warships while the other gathers Neppzie’s own air units in an offensive position. When they come together to launch their full-on attack, they defeat the warship easily.</p><p>The Neppzian aliens hold a big celebration for them in a large banquet hall. The Paladins feel woefully underdressed for the occasion but none of the other aliens seem to mind as they let them partake in dish after dish of delicious food and drinks aplenty. Afterward, there’s music and dancing and it feels like such a long time since they’ve been just able to enjoy themselves. Lance learns some new interesting dance moves from the Neppzie aliens and in turn teaches them some American and Cuban ones. Keith looks on, smiling to himself. Lance is so affable. On every planet they end up on, the residents flock to him.</p><p>Keith watches for a while but begins to feel the stuffiness of the room with so many bodies. He sees a large balcony through some windows and steps out into the fresh night air. The balcony almost wraps around the entire floor. Other aliens are scattered in smaller groups or pairs for deeper conversation and maybe to escape some of the loud music for a bit. Paper lantern-like lights hover in midair here and there. He leans over one of the ledges and rests his elbows on it. The building gives him a great view of the city. He hopes the Galra enemy will learn to stay far away from here, as it is a peaceful and beautiful place.</p><p>Just as he’s about to get fully lost in a reverie, a voice behind him says, “Hey, you’re missing out on all the fun.” </p><p>Keith turns to see Lance approaching. “I was there. For a bit.”</p><p>Lance leans on the parapet like Keith. “Enjoying the view?”</p><p>“Yeah, it’s a nice city,” Keith replies, looking out over the cityscape.</p><p>“I meant <em> me</em>, dumbass. Aren’t you going to check me out?”</p><p>Keith is grateful for the dim lighting out here. “Why would I do that?”</p><p>Lance shrugs. “I dunno. I’m trying to make sense of that future you saw. ‘Kogane-McClain’. I mean, <em> obviously </em> you would fall for me first. Who could resist me?”</p><p>Keith forces out a laugh. “Who’s to say you wouldn’t fall for me first?”</p><p>“Because...,” Lance says, leaning one elbow on the ledge and facing Keith. “... I’m very direct. If I like someone, I tell them. You, on the other hand, would bottle it all up.”</p><p>Keith makes a show of rolling his eyes. “You have no idea what I’m like when I like someone.”</p><p>“Really? Enlighten me.”</p><p>Keith doesn’t want to face Lance but he feels forced to, to make his point. Though it’s dark, Lance’s blue eyes seem to shine in the moonlight. Keith almost forgets what he’s going to say. Almost. He clears his throat. “First off, I don’t just fall for anyone like you do. It’s usually someone I’ve known for a while, someone I can trust. And then, if I get the sense that he may also be interested, I will ask him out.”</p><p>Lance nods, intrigued. “And how do you tell if a guy is interested?”</p><p>Keith looks down past the ledge at the palace grounds, as if the answer is somewhere down there. It’s been a while since he’s been in a relationship.</p><p>Lance speaks for him. “Maybe you can tell because he breaks away from the dancefloor with all his friends to join you under a romantic night sky on a balcony alone.”</p><p>Keith’s face fully reddens and he almost has to hold onto the balcony to remain standing. “<em>What? </em>”</p><p>“Keith, I’m <em> kidding</em>. You looked like you were about to have a heart attack. Jesus, I’m not the <em> worst </em> person you could end up with.”</p><p>“We’re… we’re not going to end up married.”</p><p>“Duh Keith, I know that!” Lance says, throwing his hands in the air. He sighs in exasperation and starts stepping away from the parapet. </p><p>Keith doesn’t know why, but he feels like he said something wrong. Didn’t they both agree that they would not get married in the future? “You’re… you’re not the worst person I could end up with,” Keith manages to say and it sounds awful out loud.</p><p>“Thanks, that’s a real vote of confidence,” Lance says sarcastically.</p><p>“You’d probably get sick of me anyway.” Smooth, Keith. Sell yourself short to your crush.</p><p>“Pfft, I’m sick of you <em> now</em>,” Lance says matter-of-factly. He laughs softly to himself. “Ah, Keith. Could you even imagine? We’d make the <em> worst </em> couple.”</p><p>“Yeah…” Keith says though he’s not sure if it’s true.</p><p>“What would we have been like?”</p><p>Keith looks out at the stars. “You’d stay up late and sleep in almost every day.”</p><p>“While you would be up at the buttcrack of dawn running or some other exercise. But maybe when you came back you’d give me breakfast in bed.”</p><p>Keith smirks. “Interesting future where I can actually cook.”</p><p>“It’s an alternate universe, Keith. Anything can happen.” There’s a slight pause before Lance speaks again. “Would we be clingy?”</p><p>Keith blushes slightly. He knows he would never let go of Lance if he were his. “I don’t know,” he replies instead.</p><p>“And if we were at a party like this as a couple, I’d be dragging you out to dance with me for every song.”</p><p>Keith looks down at the dim lights of the city. “And I’d say no.”</p><p>“You’d say that at first but you’d know how much I love dancing and would be used to dancing with me. Maybe you’d even like it eventually too.”</p><p>Keith closes his eyes. He can almost see it. Him and Lance walking onto the dancefloor, holding hands, Lance dressed to impress because he’s Lance. The feel of his body against his as he holds him closer. Another small silence follows and Keith wonders if Lance is thinking about something similar. Of course not. He’s just teasing him. All this is from a future they already agreed wouldn’t happen.</p><p>“And maybe we would also…”</p><p>“Lance, can you stop it? I don’t care about maybes and what-ifs.” It comes out harsher than Keith expected it. But all this talk about a future that Lance teases is so painful to Keith who would want all of this and more.</p><p>“Okay, okay,” Lance says. It’s hard for Keith to read his expression as he faces slightly away from him. “I’m going back in. Need some more of that alien booze.”</p><p>Keith expects Lance to ask if he’s joining. Or rather, he <em> wants </em> Lance to ask if he’s joining. But Lance walks away without looking back and Keith feels a dull ache in his chest. <em> He’s not yours</em>, his inner voice tells him. <em> And never will be. </em></p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>The days pass much the same with their usual combat training and preparation and occasionally having to engage in battle against the enemy. Keith hasn’t forgotten about the name ‘Kogane-McClain’ and nobody has mentioned it in days and a part of him is relieved. But another part of him feels like there is something lodged in his throat, words that should come out but that he represses. </p><p>Feelings that he tries to ignore crop up any time Lance is in close proximity to him. Once during combat training, Keith and Lance were engaged in a particularly lengthy bout of dueling before Keith barely one-upped him. Afterward, Keith had wiped the sweat from his brow with a towel and stretched a bit to feel tension released from his muscles. He looked over at Lance who quickly glanced away from looking at Keith. Keith felt the same funny feeling that’s been brewing deep inside him. Maybe his crush has gotten so bad that now he’s imagining Lance is also sneaking glances at him. At the time, he went straight to the showers to get the idea out of his head.</p><p>Lance doesn’t tease him about the name or bring it up anymore. Keith wonders if he still thinks about it. One night as he’s passing by the castle bridge he sees Lance alone, lying down on a blanket to stare up at the stars above. The bridge does provide the best view of the starscape around them. Keith thinks to leave him alone but a part of him is drawn to him like a magnet. He still feels bad about the way he spoke to Lance at the Neppzie planet while they were on the balcony. At least he can get rid of this guilt if he apologizes to him.</p><p>“Hey,” Keith says as he approaches. </p><p>Lance turns his head in Keith’s direction but remains on the floor. “Hi.”</p><p>Keith clears his throat. “Uh, is it okay if I join you?”</p><p>“Yeah sure.” Lance shifts over on his blanket but Keith purposely sits on the bare ground next to it. Keith watches Lance who has some kind of circular plush that looks like a Tribble that he tosses up in the air and lazily catches on repeat. It’s almost mesmerizing.</p><p>Surprisingly Lance doesn’t speak. Keith doesn’t know how to bring up the moment without being blunt and direct. So that is the approach he takes. “Hey, remember that banquet that the Neppzians threw for us after we helped them?”</p><p>“Uh-huh,” Lance says. “I got so drunk afterward I passed out. Shiro got so mad at me.”</p><p>Keith half-smirks at the memory. But he’s determined to not get off track. “Um, remember when we were talking on the balcony?”</p><p>“Yeah, somewhat…” Lance says and seems to focus his attention more on the Tribble-plush that he is throwing and catching.</p><p>“Okay... well I didn’t mean to snap at you. I wanted to say sorry.”</p><p>There’s a strong silence. Lance stops tossing the Tribble-plush and holds it firmly in his fist. Keith starts to feel like an idiot. Maybe Lance has no recollection of the moment while Keith hasn’t been able to stop thinking about it. Now Lance will know how obsessed he is with him that he’s been mulling over this moment ever since.</p><p>Lance turns his head in Keith’s direction. “Hey, for what it’s worth… I do hope you have a happy future. With or without me.”</p><p>Keith looks at him and hopes his face isn’t blushing too much. “And I wish the same for you.” Keith takes in the sight of Lance lying near him. There’s almost something cruel about having someone so beautiful be so close yet completely unattainable. He runs his fingers against the edge of the blanket. “Maybe I will go to your wedding.”</p><p>“How do you know you’ll be invited?”</p><p>Keith is relieved to hear the tease back in Lance’s voice. “I could crash it.”</p><p>“You could. You <em> would</em>. You might not like the cake though.”</p><p>Keith chuckles to himself. There is another momentary silence. Keith looks up at the stars above them. He thinks about all those parallel universes that scientists talk about. Maybe there is a timeline out there where his future is with Lance. But it will never be in this one.  “I’m gonna head back,” he manages to say before his throat seizes up completely.</p><p>“Hmm, this still doesn’t solve the mystery of ‘Kogane-McClain’,” Lance muses. “Maybe you take my name even though we don’t marry.”</p><p>Keith sits back down, now partially on the blanket. “W-Why would I do that?” Keith replies, flustered.</p><p>“‘Cause my name makes everything sound so much cooler.”</p><p>“And what about you? Are you going to be McClain-Kogane?”</p><p>“Who knows? I should ask the Elarians.” Lance lazily throws the tribble-plush in the air. Keith reaches over to grab it in midair. Lance tries to take it back and before they know it they are wrestling and laughing on the blanket.</p><p>“Give it back!” Lance says trying to strong arm him. But Keith is stronger and he pins Lance down on the blanket. “Ow, stop!” he says between giggles.</p><p>“You have to beg for mercy, Lance.”</p><p>“No way, I’d rather die!”</p><p>“That doesn’t sound like begging.”</p><p>“Okay, <em> please </em> stop, you utter moron.”</p><p>Keith laughs and stops putting pressure on Lance’s shoulders. But he remains hovering over him, his hands splayed on either side of Lance’s head. The moment seems suspended in time. Keith wants to pull away but something keeps him there. Maybe it’s the blue of Lance’s eyes or the pink of his flushed cheeks. He’s never looked more beautiful to him than he does at this moment.</p><p>“I <em> really </em> hate you, Lance,” Keith says in a soft voice that reveals all the feelings he’s held for him this past year.</p><p>“I hate you too,” Lance whispers back.</p><p>Keith leans down and kisses him. Lance kisses him back, wrapping his arms around him to keep him from pulling away. Time doesn’t seem to have any meaning for them as their tongues meet and lips clash, their hands roaming and their bodies pressed tightly together. Eventually, Keith tries to pull away, embarrassed that Lance will feel his definite arousal below. Instead, Lance wraps his long legs around him to make sure he stays.</p><p>“No, don’t leave me,” Lance pleads, his voice more tender than Keith’s ever heard it.</p><p>“Lance,” Keith says, his fingers stroking Lance’s soft cheek in wonder. “If we continue, I’ll never want to stop. I mean it.”</p><p>Lance smiles. “That’s fine by me, Mr. Kogane-McClain.”</p><p>Keith presses his forehead against his and laughs. “That is <em> not </em> my name.”</p><p>“Not yet, it isn’t…” </p><p> </p><p>Hours later and they are a mess of bare intertwined sweaty limbs in blissful afterglow underneath Lance’s sheets in his room. The only lights illuminating are the Christmas lights that Lance hung around the room to remind him of Earth. It casts the room in a soft glow. “Which of us do you think proposes?”</p><p>“Probably me,” Keith answers honestly. He doesn’t want to admit that he is practically ready to propose right now, before they ever even go on their first date.</p><p>“Really? Maybe I’ll beat you to it.”</p><p>“Well, guess we’ll have to wait and see.”   </p><p>They turn to each other and kiss for a while longer before sleep finally overtakes Lance. Keith watches him for a while, overwhelmed at the sight of his crush next to him. His heart has never felt so full. He keeps his eyes on Lance before he slowly succumbs to sleep and dreams of dreams as sweet as reality.</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em> Seven Years Later </em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>The call comes in while they are on an icy planet. At first Keith has a vague recollection of the Elarians but when they specify the mission to him and him alone, he remembers everything with clarity. With his Blade of Marmora training he makes short work of infiltrating the complicated crypt-like underground maze. He remembers the instruction to leave a flask-container of the Elarixir in the corner of one of the rooms where someone will retrieve it. They don’t say who it will be but he knows. He gently places the container and proceeds to the next room. His comms come in with ‘Kogane-McClain, the area is clear. You may proceed.’</p><p>He’s about to continue walking but a part of him tugs at his conscience. He slowly peers into the previous room and sees himself crouched down with the oculus-like headset on. It makes his heart stand still. He sees a lost boy who doesn’t yet know who he is or how his life will change. And then suddenly he remembers. The voice he heard in the past wasn’t Shiro. It was his future self. “Keith,” he tells his past teenage self. “Everything’s going to be okay. It will all work out the way it was meant to.”</p><p>Just as past-Keith is about to turn to face him, he disappears. The one minute and 42 seconds must be up. Unwittingly, he touches the band on his ring finger and softly smiles. “It’s more than okay. You’re going to be a Kogane-McClain,” he says to the empty spot where his past self stood and his eyes brim with tears of happiness.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks so much for reading, I really appreciate it!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was supposed to be a short one-shot but has ballooned to a multi-chapter thing. Also, writing them back in space is hard X)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>